


The World Is Brighter Than the Sun

by Midnightminx90



Series: Fjorester Week 2019 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: Day 2: TouchFjord marvels at his newborn daughter---May these words be the first to find your earsThe world is brighter than the sun now that you're hereThough your eyes will need some time to adjustTo the overwhelming light surrounding us





	The World Is Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Light by Sleeping at Last. I first heard the song some weeks ago when I was working on the playlist for Black Water, and I knew instantly I wanted to write a fic with Fjord as a dad based on it. Then Fjorester Week came along, with Touch as the prompt for the second day. And seeing as I'd already written a modern AU with married Fjorester, this can be seen like a sequel to that one. (But you do not have to read it first)

The rays of the sun are barely peeking over the horizon.   
  
Fjord sits outside in a rocking chair, slowly moving back and forth to calm the child in his arms.   
  
His daughter. Morgan.   
  
As much as he loves Jester, he doesn’t think he’s ever loved someone as much as he loves his daughter. She is barely a few hours old, and Fjord’s heart swelled to twice its size to be able to encompass even a fraction of the love he feels for her.   
  
Morgan is beautiful.   
  
Too young for her horns to show, but her tail is small and already moving about.    
Fjord’s never liked the way his own skin is dual in colour, but seeing it reflected in his child fills him with wonder.    
  
For so long, he never thought this would be something he would ever have.   
  
Fjord hums a song he heard on the radio the other day. It had struck a chord in him the moment he paid attention to the lyrics, and the words he speaks to his daughter comes from that.   
  
“I promise I’ll do better,” he vows.   
  
No child of his will ever have a childhood like him. Fjord will fight to make sure no one is sent to an orphanage or to foster care. It was the worst time of his life and he knows he’ll never truly be free of the harm done to him - both physically and mentally.    
  
Their children will never be alone.   
  
“I love you,” Fjord whispers into her soft skin. “I’ll always be here for you, even when you don’t want me to be. Know that for as long as I’m alive I’ll never leave you alone. I’ll learn to let you go, eventually, but for as long as you want me, I’ll be here.”    
  
The sky is slowly shifting from orange and red to yellow and pale blue.

  
“I may not know much, but I will teach you all that I do. We’ll have something that will be just ours, something we can do together. Your mama will teach you other things, and she knows far more than me, but despite what she thinks, she doesn’t know everything.”   
  
Fjord laughs.   
  
“Don’t tell her I told you that; she’ll never let me hear the end of it if she finds out. But oh, she’s amazing your mama. She loved me when no one else could. My first friend, she was. My only one, for a long time.”   
  
Morgan’s eyes are still open, but she has stopped crying.   
  
“You are so loved, so lucky. You have your mama and me, and so many aunts and uncles who can’t wait to meet you. They will be there for you as well. I hope you’ll always come to us, but if you feel you can’t, you can always go to them.”    
  
Fjord strokes a finger over her cheek, so incredibly soft.    
  
“I love you,” he whispers. “Light of my life you are, just like your mama. You’re both my guiding stars. Maybe one day you’ll realize how much light there is inside you. I think you’ll be able to help a lot of people when you’re older, just like your mama and uncle Caduceus.”   
  
Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at her. It’s not been that many years since Fjord thought he would never have what he does now;  good friends, a wonderful wife and a healthy child. The wonder of it all fills him with a mixture of emotions, and Fjord laughs through his tears.    
  
And now he is able to experience his daughter’s first sunrise with her in his arms.   
  
Jester is asleep upstairs, and Fjord doesn’t have the heart to wake her up. There will be more sunrises for them all to watch. While it might be selfish, there is also a part of Fjord that wants to have this for himself.    
  
He doesn’t know if he ever got to have this with either of his parents.    
  
On any other day, that would make him sad. But not today. Fjord will not allow it. This is a moment of peace and the celebration of a new life, watching the world wake up ever so slowly.    
  
Soon the birds will begin to sing, and the rooster down the street will greet the new day.    
  
Until then, the only sounds are from the rocking of the chair and the small sounds Morgan makes.


End file.
